1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle settings, and more particularly to a system for convenient personalization of settings for users, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In many cases, a family may share a single vehicle. Accordingly user settings required by individual users, such as seat height, steering wheel position, mirror orientation, and other settings, are different. As a result, adjustment of the various settings is inconvenient, requiring resetting of each setting with every use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.